The Overdrive
by kananantiritu
Summary: "What does it really take to have the things you want in life?"
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys. This is my first Fanfiction ever and it's been an exciting first chapter. Japril is endgame and this journey is important for both of them and for Harriet if they're gonna pull through and find happiness individually and together.

I am Kenyan.

English is not my first language.

Characters belong to Shonda but the story, yours truly.

I have borrowed from Jesse's activism

Lots of love to Shawna for proofreading and helping me put this up.

Love and light to my Twitter mutuals. This one's for you.

Chapter 1:

"I never thought anyone would convince me to indulge in the pleasant encounters of the soul through the sacred gift of meditation but that patient did," Maggie said to Jackson as they stepped out of the elevator.

"You really are enjoying this new venture, aren't you?" he answered back distractedly.

There was so much commotion on this hospital floor unlike the others because of repairs the hospital was going through since the fire. Nurses were moving up and down with stationary, others were wheeling patients to other floors, some doctors were discharging others and interns were running up and down making a mess somewhere.

He couldn't believe this fire hadn't burned the whole hospital down because it sure did feel like it. He shuddered just remembering how that night had been. Stephanie stuck with that rapist. He just had to run in. He needed to save her. He needed to feel like a superhero because the villain burden had been worse than the Avery legacy. But at what cost? He saw it in April's eyes when she was yelling at him. She was scared. He saw a flash of Harriet's eyes, and he could painfully swear he saw Samuel's too. They were all wrapped up in the hazel in their mom's and he didn't need anybody to tell him that he had almost made the worst mistake ever. She was right. What would she have told Harriet? If he risked his life their family would never recover from it. Samuel would still be gone with a piece of April, he would die and take another piece of her with him and Harriet ...she was so attached to Jackson she literally cried for him like she cried for her mother that they had to work out a schedule that made them both see her every day. Running into that fire, and getting hurt would've hurt Harriet in the worst way possible. There's nothing like someone just disappearing from your life. He knew that too well ...

"Okay, you really need to talk to someone, Jackson," Maggie snapped him from his trance.

"Huh?" he took a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck like he always did when caught off guard.

"What's going on with you?" she looked up at him and rubbed his right hand, a gesture that Jackson didn't understand.

Before he could say anything, his pager went off, "Bailey, 911. I have to run. Catch you later?" he asked as he turned back to run for the elevator relieved he didn't have to have a conversation about his family with her.

[Down in the ER.]

"Can I just please take you out for coffee?" Michael Ealy, no, MICHAEL EALY as in Think Like A Man Michael Ealy. As in the man, the other man, with black curly hair and ocean blue piercing beautiful eyes was asking April.

Grey Sloan Memorial hospital was one of the best hospitals in the country, especially since the Avery Foundation took over so it wasn't weird to see celebrities and other high-profile people walk through its doors.

"Michael, if you allow me, here are some painkillers. You really need to take it easy. From your routine, I can tell you take long haul flights and that irregular change in time and climate is triggering your migraines. Go easy on yourself and relax more. Try golf or racing cars like the other rich celebrities". She said smiling, almost blushing. She really needed to get away from him. This was bad, really bad.

"And from the tension around your shoulders," he almost whispered, "I can tell you've been taking long haul shifts and that kind of stress is going to trigger migraines if you don't take some time off. Try going out for coffee or lunch with someone like other badass health officers", he said flashing back a smile that had her looking away because she wouldn't allow another sparkle into her life. One was enough trouble. Oh God! Especially one from an A-list Hollywood bachelor that was so handsome that the female nurses and patients looked like they were ready to tear her to pieces. Now she would be hospital gossip fodder again and what would she tell Jackson when he found out? No, no. She wouldn't go down that path again. Every time someone new approached her she felt like she was cheating on her husband, ex husband. The Tinder dates, patients, even guys at Joe's when she'd had enough to drink and her judgement was impaired. They were divorced but he was still the only man she knew. Her friend turned best friend turned love of her life turned husband turned ex husband turned baby daddy turned roommate. That kind of history was enough for a Christian farm girl to live through and still put herself out there for more.

"Is it really that hard to say yes to me?" he asked smiling almost impressed if his ego wasn't already bruised.

"Wait, health officers?" She laughed and playfully shoved him.

"Did you also mention celebrities?" He answered and they both laughed. If only Jackson could see this. A successful handsome man finding her date-worthy.

"So, what do you say Doctor?" He continued but before she could answer her pager went off.

"911 from my boss. I really should run. We'll talk about that when you come for your second prescription. Take it easy, okay?" She said smiling walking backwards towards the elevator and the dimple on her left cheek made his heart turn.

"Huh, the chase. I like that. Next time it is then" he answered a bit loudly as she now ran off poking her finger at him.

"It's Michael Ealy, Michael Ealy, Michael Ealy" she repeated it over and over in her head in an attempt to convince herself that he didn't look like her next mistake. Her public mistake. Her TMZ debut. "This is bad, it can't be good at all" she whispered to herself as the elevator doors opened to let her into the administration suites.

She knocked and walked into the Office of the Chief of Surgery only to find Jackson glued to his phone.

"He won't bite you, Kepner. Take a seat". Jackson looked up surprised to see April settle in the chair next to him. This was weird. Why had Bailey paged both of them? Was something wrong? This was their first interaction since the fire and she looked tired. She looked at him and smiled weakly and his heart broke a little more. They really were in a bad place.

"Dr. Avery, Dr. Kepner, I have paged you here for a very important discussion. A few months ago, in Montana, you both wrote surgical history and your journal was published on The American Journal of Medicine. I've been getting many calls and it's my pleasure to pass warm regards from basically the entire medical field. You guys broke new surgical ground. Of particular interest is an offer from the University Hospital of the West Indies in Jamaica. They have a couple of patients with profiles that match the case you had in Montana so you can prepare to perform several surgeries," she adds while handing them folders that carried the patients' profiles. "I agree you're the best people to help them because you two literally invented this technique and the more you use it the better you get at it. I presume you know the drill, patients can't be moved lest they choke on the tumors. So, if this is a yes, we are flying you two out to the Caribbean".

She had been fast but clear and articulate and seemingly bored with a gleaming face tucked behind as she watched them process.

"Dr. Bailey, whoa ...wow. That's a lot of information at once?" He asked clearing his throat and looking at April who had her mouth half open and her eyes all out in surprise.

"Eeerm thaank thank you for the stuff about the journal," she stuttered a red blush all over her face and Jackson smiled. He knew if it were just the two of them she'd be literally jumping up and down in victory songs. They had both set out to be the best surgeons they could, to break new surgical ground like Bailey had put it, and to be so good at it that they would consult for any hospital in the world. And it was happening to them. He was dying to pick his best friend up and spin her around.

"Don't mention it. This hospital should be thanking YOU."

"How long is this trip?" Jackson asked.

"4 Weeks" Dr. Bailey answered.

"We have a baby, Dr. Bailey. We can't be away that long." April said sitting up straight. This was too much information. She ran her hand through the cover of the folder in her hand and took in a deep breath to steady her mind.

"And that's why the Avery Foundation has organized for you to take her with you. There's an allowance for the Avery Hospitals' chairs to travel with their families because hypothetically speaking they should be out of town more than my son allows," they all turned to see Catherine Avery walk in. "It's a yes Kepner, Avery, I raised your behinds to say yes to such opportunities" Dr. Bailey said with a smile and left to go supervise the hospital repairs as Catherine walked up and sat on her desk to face the two doctors.

"I'm so glad you're all safe after that fire. The things that happen in this hospital sometimes could come straight out of a horror movie" she said warmly tucking back a strand of April's red hair. Her eyes moved to Jackson and she beamed with pride. It's only the other day they were both interns at Mercy West and she had to bully them into standing up to being undermined by their superiors. They had been best friends and she had watched them grow individually and together. Sitting here looking at both of them read their folders she felt her heart swell with emotion. They had been through everything, all of it. She'd had all sorts of conversations with them. From comforting them when they lost their best friends in the shooting, to setting April up on a date when she was too uptight, to their Boards, trolling them for eloping without considering the consequences (and excluding her), she had painfully watched them say goodbye to their son, painfully watched Jordan tear them apart, painfully watched them go through a divorce, then her sick self almost adding a custody battle over Harriet to them like they could handle more, she watched April nearly die bringing Harriet to the world, then the Minnick situation that had nearly costed her the hospital. Her ex husband met them too and she knew April helped Jackson face him. And here they were, the universe pulling them together again and sending them out to create more surgical magic.

She had something to say.

I'm sorry about Dr. Minnick babies. I owe you two an apology for making a decision that pitched the two of you against each other but I won't take it back because April deserved that chance, Jackson, and you need to get that through your head".

"Catherine, no, it's ..." April started but Jackson cut her off. "She is right, April. I was wrong. I should've celebrated and supported you because you stepped up and did your best like you should have. All of us knew that." He stopped then continued his voice a bit lower this time. "I'm sorry for yesterday too. I shouldn't have risked my life and Harriet's happiness like that".

She sighed and nodded. "Jackson, just don't run into a fire again".

"Running into fires again? Jackson, the things you put April through sometimes I swear" Catherine gritted her teeth. Her son got to her last nerve sometimes. He had everything he wanted right there in front him. April, Harriet, a damn hospital to run, and a mountain trust fund if vanity was necessary. Why did he always feel like he had to prove something? Getting Stephanie out and dying in the process would not have justified leaving her in a wedding and he would've been dead to learn that. Oh, the frustration. But as she watched them look at each other and communicate in ways different than words would tell she was glad their family was healing in its own way. Richard had taught her that family should always come first and the Jamaica topic would wait until they cleared this.

"Jackson," April spoke up.

"I owe you an apology too" she fidgeted and Jackson listened in.

"There are movers coming to the house to get my stuff. I am moving out" she finished slowly placing her folder on the desk.

"Come again?"

He was pissed. She took off her stethoscope and prepared for the biggest argument of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"April ..." Catherine started.

"Mom, could you please give us a minute?" Jackson asked his eyes not leaving April.

"Okay. I'm leaving. I'll go get my grand baby from Richard and take her to the park and you two can find me there when you're done," Catherine replied politely and walked out.

"April, you are moving out and you didn't care to tell me? Is this some sick joke?" Jackson asked barely after the door was closed.

It felt like a bad dream, a nightmare. Watching April shift in her seat uncomfortably, fumbling with her fingers, dark circles showing under her eyes and her long red silky hair tied up in a messy bun he couldn't help but wonder what exactly was going on with her. Yes, she was exhausted. With Owen out during the fire, classic April had offered to stay and run the ER for literally 36 hours as the rest of the hospital took turns freshening up and seeing their families. 36 hours?

"April, have you even had a second to yourself lately?" He asked forgetting he was actually supposed to be yelling at her.

She ran her tongue over her dry lips, shifted once more and spoke up, "Jackson, I need to move out. It's necessary that I do. I know it's wrong to let you find out like this and I'm sorry but I wanted to talk to you about it when there was no room for me to turn back. You've never wanted me to move out, and you and Harriet have a great relationship but we need to be healthy around her and this can't go on."

"What do you mean?" He asked moving to the spot his mother had occupied so he could look into those eyes he knew too well.

"That fire, Jackson, what almost happened to Stephanie, the whole thing made me think that life is too short and we all deserve a chance to make the most of it. We are divorced, Jackson. Divorced, as in our marriage ended. We were both relieved of the vows we made to each other the day the judge called it. We can't tiptoe around each other in what feels like a cage forever. Harriet is going to turn 18 one day and leave, I have to take care of myself so I can take care of her. I love you so much and I love Harriet and Samuel is buried here but if I had my way I would move countries right now, Jackson. I don't know how many times I have to die here before I actually die. And I want to live. If you really care about me even just as Harriet's mother, or the best friend you always wished the best in life, you will let me move out."

Jackson was sure it was a terrible nightmare.

He expected to yell at her, he was ready for a huge fight because moving out? But now he sat there looking at her and all he could see was pain. What had broken April's heart this much? Move countries? It meant she wanted to be as far as possible from whoever was hurting her. And Jackson felt his fists clench and then he realized she was moving houses as they talked. Could he be the one?

"April, I yelled at you because I was scared, too. I didn't intend to upset you like this"

"No, Jackson. It's not about that. I have to move out. I need space, you need space, too. I want you to be free and happy and to live your life without feeling like your annoying perky roommate is in the way all the time," she smiled at him weakly trying to lighten the doomed air.

"I leased a new apartment down the block, a 10 minute drive from your house and it should take time to settle down so I was suggesting that maybe you'll have Harriet until I am? I can see her at daycare and come around to tuck her in if that's okay with you?"

"No, April, you are not moving out. You are not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on," Jackson was now pacing.

"Jackson, please," April whispered and looked up at him and when he looked back at her he felt his heart crash. That look. The last time she gave him that look Herman was taking Samuel from their hands. No, this is bad. How had she gotten so broken just from sharing a house with him? Okay it was a lot of history but Montana fixed them, _him, maybe_? And they should be okay and happy, but April was looking at him like she was losing another loved one. Was she losing Jackson? Was he losing her?

"Do we go to Jamaica?" She surprised him with the next question.

"Um, what do you think?" He asked settling back on the desk.

"I think we should go. We are technically the only ones who know the technique, it's a good opportunity for both our careers and I know what going to Jamaica means to you and Harriet". She replied surprise him more.

"April, you need some time off. We need to talk. It's not right that you're moving out, and I feel like you're withholding something from me. We can't commit to something this big when we are not okay," Jackson continued.

"No, Jackson. We need to go. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity and neither of us has traveled with Harriet before.

"It's Jamaica, Jackson," he saw his best friend when she said that and his heart flustered.

"Okay, thank you. But this is far from over," he said standing up and offering his hand. She hesitated but stood up and took it.

"April ...thank you," he smiled and she locked her fingers with his. If she was closing this chapter of her life, she was going to do it right. It hurt, it hurt, but just like him, she was moving on.

"Come on now, Avery, let's go find our baby," she started walking out fighting the tears that were threatening to fall but he pulled her back and wrapped her in a hug. April stiffened in his arms as her mind confronted every emotion that was threatening to choke her. She could squirm her way out but she didn't. Instead she took a deep breath and snuggled on his chest letting out a deep sigh. She felt his well-shaven face rub against her neck and a warm feeling ran down her spine. All these things about this man were still consuming her like a forest fire. What would it take to close this chapter?

"We did it. Me and you. We did it," he whispered as he dropped the band that held her hair in a bun with one hand while trying so hard not to bury his nose in it. It smelled like the same strawberry shampoo she'd used since they were interns and his heart could never get used to it. He started running his fingers through it to loosen the curls then gently moved to the small of her back where he started running circles around it. He felt tension slowly leave her shoulders and her hands tightened around his waist as she buried her face into his lab coat. Jackson was her best friend in the whole entire world, her person, and she didn't see how she'd get through without him.

"We did it," she whispered and cried some more in his chest.

"I am right here. I'm not going anywhere and I'm coming with you to Jamaica" Jackson whispered as if reading her mind. They stood there in each other's arms for a few more minutes then walked out of their Chief's office with their arms around each other to get their stuff and go find Harriet and Catherine.

Watching through the window blinds Maggie stood in painful surprise. This feeling of déjà vu. This sick feeling that this same thing has happened to her before. She had seen this happen to her before.


End file.
